Soledad
by The Lonely Frozen Wolf
Summary: "El Miedo es tu más fuerte enemigo..." ¿Permitirás que se congele tu corazón? Este drabbles participa para el Reto Drabble "Elsa" del foro Mundo Frozen


**Disclaimer: Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney, solo los pido prestados para no caer en la locura absoluta y entretenerme creando locas historias con ellos.**

Esta serie de drabbles participan para el **Reto Drabble "Elsa"** del foro **Mundo Frozen**

 **N/A:** Lobita ha regresado chiquillos :D ¿Como le anda a todos? Espero que bien, a lobita se le han pegado los cables y se le ha acumulado todito para última ahora, pero nada es mejor que desestresarse con una serie de pequeños drabbles para este gran foro del cual me gusta participar. Bueno sin más cháchara, les dejo el drabble. Espero que lo disfruten.

 **Número de palabras:** 500 (justito)

 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort

:D

* * *

 _ **Eco**_

Por mi espina dorsal recorre una corriente eléctrica que mantiene alerta todos mis sentidos. Mi cuerpo se siente ansioso y lleno de nervios mientras escarcha color carmesí se formaba a mí alrededor. Las lúcidas paredes de hielo del castillo azul como el zafiro se habían tornado tan brillantes de tonalidad rubí.

Froto mis manos con impaciencia y abrazo mi cintura tratando de recuperar la compostura y no romper en llanto. Mis piernas flaquean y el sentimiento de terror invade cada parte de mi ser. Los quejidos de Malvavisco en las afueras del castillo al presentir mi ansiedad cada vez resonaban más fuerte, el único que me hace compañía en aquellas desoladas tierras nevadas y la prisión de hielo que yo misma construí para mí, para mantenerme alejada de las personas que amo y protegerlos de mi amenaza.

Una corriente de viento congelado entra por el balcón pulcro y recorre la habitación haciendo pequeños remolinos y vueltas con su constante aullar de lobo, agitando mis platinados cabellos y trenzados como culebrillas. Una figurilla de nieve comienza a formarse en frente de mí. Entrecierro mis ojos para tratar de identificar aquella forma y visualizo algo que me hizo soltar las lágrimas reprimidas.

Entre la nieve dispersada, observo a Anna con una sonrisa radiante y tendiéndome sus brazos abiertos como cuando éramos niñas.

-¿Anna? –pregunto incrédula ante la visión inesperada.

—Elsa, te extrañé mucho –dijo con voz cristalina y feliz. –Está nevando afuera, ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? –sugirió tendiéndome la mano.

El recuerdo del accidente surgió en mi mente y me sacó de la felicidad. -¡No! ¡Te haré daño! ¡No te acerques! –grito alejándome de la Anna de nieve mientras me encojo de temor.

La figura siguió avanzando hacia mí con paso lento mientras esa voz cristalina de Anna repetía la misma frase una y otra vez. –Elsa, yo no te tengo miedo. Permíteme estar contigo. Déjame ayudarte.

Me cubro los oídos para dejar de escuchar esas hirientes palabras. Por más que quisiera no podía acercarme a Anna, temo perder a quienes amo por culpa de esta maldición. Ya pasó una vez y no quiero que se repita. Mejor me mantengo encerrada aquí en soledad y disfruto de mi libertad sin perjudicar a nadie, con el ulular de la montaña y la brisa gélida por las mañanas.

Un sonido quebradizo resuena a mí alrededor. Las paredes agrietadas crujen y se mueven levemente, dejando caer pequeños trozos puntiagudos de hielo al suelo. El color vivo de las paredes se intensifica mientras el viento sopla con aún más fuerza, asustándome.

Siento todo el poder llenarse en mí y causarme un absoluto daño. La sangre me helaba y mi cuerpo se sentía lleno de adrenalina. Era lo mismo que sentí el día en que mis padres fallecieron y me recluí a llorar en mi alcoba. La Anna de nieve seguía repitiéndome la misma frase y seguía tendiéndome la mano con aquella sonrisa dulce e inocente.

Y entonces la tempestad se liberó en un exasperante grito…

* * *

Verán esta ideita nació de un pensamiento fugaz que tuve hace algunos días. Me hice esta pregunta luego de volver a ver la peli la otra noche "¿Acaso Elsa ya presenció antes la fuerza de su poder en su castillo, antes de que hiriera a Anna?" Y de allí nació esto xD Fue demasiado random así que lamento si no les gusto mucho fue demasiado... inesperado

A mi parecer esta sección se comprenderá de unos tres drabbles para el reto, esta divertido participar. Si aún no se unen, les recomiendo hacerlo, ¡pues esta genial!

No se olviden de dejar sus opiniones dandole clic a la cajita allá abajo *señalando hacia abajo xD* Lobita les desea un feliz día lleno de aullidos y abrazos peluditos. Los quiero mucho loquillos


End file.
